A Naruko and Sakuro Honeymoon
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruko Haruno and her husband Sakuro are heading for their honeymoon. They meet a hotel owner but there's something... strange about them.


**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this Story. It will be their honeymoon. This is set in the Ninjaverse and there will be a villain and he will be based off of a famous Disney villain only crazier._**

* * *

A sleeping young woman felt someone tugging her shirt. She opened to eyes to see her favorite person looking at her. He had short pink hair and green eyes. She smiled at the man then gave him a deep passionate kiss thus waking him up.

"Good Morning my handsome new husband." The woman announced.

"And good morning to you, My beautiful new wife. The man said to her. It's been a day since Naruko married her long time boyfriend Sakuro Haruno Yesterday. They stayed in the bed for an hour cuddling before he checked the time. It read 8:00 A.M.

"C'mon Honey. Let's go." He said as he uncovered his side.

"Aww... but I wanna cuddle with you some more, baby." Naruko whined.

"But honey, I promised you to take you to our Honeymoon at that one place you've wanted to go too.." He smirked. He was planning this honeymoon for months.

"Oh yeah. The land of water. I remember as a little girl I was hoping you would take me there." She clasped hands. Her new husband picked her and spinned her around.

"Yeah. We'll have fun at the beach and... there's a festival tonight and I rented us outfits for it." Sakuro said. Naruko puts her heart on her hand. She has the most romantic husband ever.

"Wow... you are the most awesome husband any woman could ever have." She said before kissing his cheek. He gave a big smile to her.

"Well... let's get ready. By the way, Naruko."

"Yeah?"

"Your parents doesn't know about the baby... do they?" He asked. Naruko gave a cute giggle.

"Oh yeah they know. I told them during our reception." Sakuro's face went pale.

"YOU WHAT?" Naruko waved off her hands.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Baby. They were accepting of it. Though Dad says he will have a talk with you once we get back."

"Gee... honey. That's terrific." He added sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure the fourth Hokage would be accepting of me knocking up his little girl."

"Oh honey, relax. He won't kill you... my mom will make sure of that now let's get ready so that we can make it to the land of water." Sakuro smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in an hotel lobby at the land of water a middle aged man was reading the newspaper about the Hokage's daughter's wedding and honeymoon.

"Ah... The Hokage's daughter got married and she's coming here with her husband. She'll be wanting to come to this hotel. We might as well prepare for her and her husband's arrival. Perhaps I can show her around then... we can get acquainted." He smirked. He then stands up then looked upstairs.

"Amaya, Jun." He called. He waited for a moment before two people comes downstairs. One is young man whom is average looking with black hair and red eyes. He is wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. The other is a young woman with brown hair and green eyes and is wearing a bun. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"The famous Heroine Naruko and her husband Sakuro is coming to this hotel and I need you to clean up for them. They need to be extra comfortable for their room." He smirked before chuckling.

"Wow, the master sure is excited for the Heroine's arrival, huh?" Asked the young man whose named is Jun.

"Yeah... a little too excited." The woman named Amaya said with a disturbed tone.

* * *

The Hokage's daughter sits in her carriage for nearly four hours with her husband. She felt bored for sitting down for four hours so she looked outside and sees a sign that says "Land of water 30 more miles. She groans in boredom which made Sakuro roll his eyes.

"Honey, will you relax?" She shook her head.

"I'm bored, Sakuro. I wish we were there so I can eat." Naruko complained. Sakuro squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"Relax, Babe. We'll be there before you know it. And guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a festival tonight at the Land of water and I am taking you there." Sakuro explained. Naruko squealed.

"Really?" Sakuro nodded in confirmation.

"All Right. I can't wait." She jumped." Sakuro rolled her eyes. She's still the same goofy Naruko but he wouldn't trade her for any woman in the universe. An hour later, they reached their detestation. They opened their carriages and sees their new hotel. They see a middle mage man wearing a suit and glasses and has grey hair. He gives the couple a kind smile.

"Ah... Naruko and Sakuro Haruno. It's an honor to have the world's most famous couple in my hotel. My name is Akainu. I am your host for the evening."

"Nice to meet you, Akainu. My wife and I read about your hotel in a brochure three weeks ago and we're looking forward to your festival tonight." Sakuro said.

"Yes. We're glad you are here to join us in this hotel. I also hope you enjoy Tonight's festival." He kindly gestured.

"We hope to enjoy this hotel room." Sakuro added and shook the man's hand. "Now where's our room?"

"You will stay in room 245. My assistants will carry your bags." Akainu answered. He handed the keys to the pink haired man. The couple thanked them before they followed the assistants upstairs. They opened their door to see a big bed with a table beside it with a lamp on top of the table.

* * *

 _ **And that's the prologue to Naruko and Sakuro's honeymoon. I can't wait to write the romance, comedy and Action. Yes there will be action in this story. But this won't be a long story. In fact I think this will be 7 chapters but I hope you like it. Until then, see ya.**_


End file.
